Sky Lights
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: The Paopu Fruit was the “red string” that kept them together. After all these years, though, Riku wonders if Sora really ever cared for him. But… wait. Who’s Sora? Riku x Sora x Riku
1. Prologue

_**Sky Lights**_

_**By: **_Shini'chi Raine

_**A/N**_: "Sky Lights" is the sort-of sequel to "Paopu Fruit". Apologies for any misunderstandings! Things will be _slightly_ clearer with this story. XD It's not quite the sequel since "Sky Lights" is a completely different story plot altogether but there will be some things that will clear up any misunderstandings for "Paopu Fruit". Whoohoo, I'm on a roll~

_**WARNING!!**_ Contains SLASH a.k.a. YAOI. Don't like, don't read. I don't understand why those of you who hate SLASH tend to read these fanfictions only to flame people for it. It's stupid, if you ask me—I mean, we (those of us who write yaoi) DO warn you. ]x …'Course, this may be closer to SHOUNE-AI rather than YAOI but hey, who am I kidding? LOL.

_**Categories: **_Games/Kingdom Hearts

_**Rated: **_M (strong language, violence, and sexual content)

_**Summary: **_The Paopu Fruit was the "red string" that kept them together. After all these years, though, Riku wonders if Sora really ever cared for him. But… wait. Who's Sora? Riku x Sora [x Riku]

_**Disclaimer: **_DO. NOT. OWN. Either the design or the characters or the game storyline. DO own the game to play it… lol. THIS plotline, however, is mine! So no suing me, 'kay? ;3 Read on.

* * *

**Prologue**

_He watched as he brought the beautiful blue-eyed brunette closer, though the young teenager's name escaped him. Those luscious, pouty lips were taunting him, and he wanted run his tongue all over them and _inside_ them. He knew that spiky hair was in fact softer than silk, and that as those blue, blue eyes begged him to just—_

"_Hurry the fuck up and kiss me, dammit!"_

_He felt himself blink, startled that the boy knew how to curse, considering the boy's personality. He felt his own lips twitch with amusement at the boy's demand, and immediately brought the boy closer, their lips crashing together. The boy produced the sexiest moan he'd heard yet, as he caressed the boy's buttocks, loving the feel of them. He could feel his cock twitch at the sensation, his soon-to-be-lover's own manhood rubbing ever so slightly against his own._

"…_A little eager, eh, —?"_

"_Riku…" the boy's breathy moan made him smile as he slipped his tongue inside the boy's mouth, those blue eyes disappearing beneath milky eyelids and lovely brown eyelashes. He could just see it in his mind's eye: the boy writhing beneath him, that lovely skin at his mercy, his hands tracing those barely visible biceps. Surprisingly, the boy was stronger than he looked, though he contained some rather feministic features. He slipped a hand under the boy's shirt, slowly moving towards an erect nipple—_

"…_Mmmm, think you could—what?!"_

_He had pulled apart suddenly, though his mind screamed at him for being so stupid as to do so, but he had felt something wrong—_

"_Riku…! Why did you stop? ... I don't understand, why are you—"_

"_Of course you wouldn't understand… You've always had a special light, and because of that..."_

"_R-Riku…?!"_

_He shoved the boy off… a cliff? When? Where had they been? Hadn't they been inside a castle? Why was there a cliff—_

_As far as he knew, his heart ached madly at the thought that he'd had to push his lover off a cliff, because he could feel it… the darkness was closing around him… he couldn't… he would never—_

_

* * *

_

He bolted upward, aquamarine eyes blinking rapidly, silver hair sticking to his face as he gasped for air. That dream again. He looked at himself, and sighed. …Another dream and/or nightmare, another night of changing clothes, another _problem_ to be fixed. Despite the cold sweat, he lay back against his pillow, an arm thrown across his eyes, willing his heart to slow down its rapid-paced beating.

So close.

But as always, he could never find out the name; the name itself was blocked from him, and he figured it was because he couldn't remember—but the dream was always so detailed. He knew they had been in a castle, surrounded by a dark forest. But the cliff was new; where had that come from? In any case, it was thanks to dreams like the one he just had that he was, well, gay. No matter, he was only gay for the guy in his dreams. He removed his arm and turned his head to the side, assessing his clock.

3:42 am, it read.

Groaning with effort as he got out of bed, he knew that cold showers were going to be his best friends for the next several months, perhaps the rest of the year, if these dreams kept up! Honestly, couldn't he just have one day where his sleep was dreamless? He'd had dreams like this for years, but never had they gone towards the, ah, more erotic kind until more recently, after he'd turned 17.

He supposed it all started when he found this apartment, with the sky lights. Sure, the place was slightly more expensive than most other places, but he definitely had the money. After all, his job wasn't exactly your typical every day part-time job that most 17-year-olds went out to find; no, his job was something that he figured was the reason why his brain was screwed up.

He glanced at the sword shaped like that of a bat's wing displayed across the bed on a shelf on the far, opposite wall. The sword itself held some significance to him, but he could never figure out why. He definitely used it, and took care of it, though—after all, he needed the thing for his _job_. Rubbing his head and making his hair messier than it was before, he sighed as he turned and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower almost immediately as he did so.

Now he stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror. His eyes had deep, dark bags under them, testament to having an irregular schedule of sleep. It was either the dreams, or his job. Still, though, that didn't stop him from having a mass amount of fangirls at school, and even some fan_boys_, since he was considered one of the hottest guys there…

…Stupid job. Now he remembered why he was up so damn early in the morning. He'd gotten an email concerning his _job_ that he needed to finish before school started. _Fuck. _He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, shivering slightly at how cold it was… no, it was freezing, but it did the job. His once swollen cock now lay limp as he rapidly washed his hair and cleaned his body free of sweat, stepping out quickly as he grabbed a towel.

"Shit, at this rate, Kairi's going to definitely confirm I'm gay, and start trying to hook me up with every fucking gay guy possible…"

He couldn't help but smirk slightly. Kairi, being a long time friend of his, was always trying to hook him up with someone, though he wanted nothing more than to be left alone and at peace. Anyone who tried to get to know him would freak out if they ever found out what he did for a living… and what he did at night after he came home.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he was surprised he was able to keep up with school, his job, a somewhat social life, and all the bills and everything else in-between. Damn, he was good. Shaking his head at himself, Riku realized he was going to go insane if this kept up.

He glanced as his clock once more before browsing through his closet for some clothes.

4:07 am.

What the hell, five minute showers ruled. He hadn't lost too much time, as he was now dressed and ready to go.

Time to relieve some stress.

* * *

7:48 am.

After washing his sword clean of the excess blood, he placed it back on its pedestal, on the shelf on the far wall opposite his bed. He was changed and ready for school now, though he was surprised he'd managed to finish earlier than expected—usually, he'd be running hardcore to get to class on time, let alone make it with any spare time.

He grabbed his backpack as he got out of his apartment, slipping onto his motorcycle with practiced ease. All thoughts of what had happened earlier that morning had been forgotten, and now he raced off to school, thanking Kami that motorcycles could fly at speeds higher than a regular car (not to mention they were so much damn easier to maintain, with less gas to pay for and all that shit).

He chuckled to himself as his school came into view. He really ought to work on not cursing as much; it was bad influence for his friends. Kairi and her sister Namine were already having a fit that he cursed so much as it was, though Roxas was neutral about it (emotionless?) and Axel was always backing him up to be "free willed and he can do whatever the fuck he wants!" Shaking his head, he parked at his usual spot, chained his bike, and turned on the alarm to prevent thievery, and off he ran to his homeroom.

* * *

"Riku! Over here!"

His friends waved him over to their usual spot, and with a lot of maneuvering around his fan club, he managed to sneak over to his group who blocked the oncoming "mob of utter doom".

"Hahaha! At least you don't have it half as bad as me, man—I have to get in through the _back_ gate," Axel teased, and then immediately hid behind Roxas, who's listless glare normally chased away the fan mob (though Roxas himself also had a secret fan club, most were too scared to get close to him without getting the glare of ice).

"Shut it, Red," he said, rolling his eyes as he put on his sunglasses. He always wore sunglasses to hide his eyes; not because they were unusual but because there were too many girls who kept trying to "swoon" and literally did _faint_ every time his eyes connected with their eyes.

The school allowed him to wear his sunglasses because there had been far too many cases of girls having to be taken to the hospital due to "unusual loss of unconsciousness".

"Did you finish the homework for physics yet, Riku?" Namine asked, calm and sweet compared to her overly excited twin, Kairi. "Awww, Nami-chan, you shouldn't bother Riku about his homework, he already has a mom!" Kairi exclaimed, laughing at Namine's slightly flushed face of embarrassment

"About half of it, Nami-chan," he smiled slightly at her; she was like the big sister of their group, always watching out of them. At that point, Roxas handed him some papers, to which he knew was copied work of all the assignments in school. Roxas was the top student of their school (surprisingly) followed by some guys named Zexion and Marluxia, or something or other.

"Riku, uh, I think you better hide—" Kairi said suddenly.

Wondering why he would have to hide suddenly, he soon realized why. Xenohart, his older brother who sometimes went by the name Xemnas, was approaching their group, and quite rapidly. Namine already had deep frown on her face and Axel's own expression displayed anger. Kairi was nervous and fiddling with her hands while Roxas… Roxas was just Roxas.

"Riku."

He sighed to himself as he turned around to face his brother. "What do you want, Xenohart?"

"I just wanted to check on my baby brother; what, can't I, a family member, just check up on another family member?"

_Fuck no, not you. After all that shit you put me through?_

"…Whatever. So, what do you want?"

Xenohart's expression changed from a sadistic smirk to a rather serious one. "I came to warn you about the new student who is coming. In fact, Roxas knows him, don't you, Roxas?"

Roxas, for once, looked up with a surprised look, the first expression any of his friends had ever seen him give. "…He… no… N-not here… Not now…!" Startled, the group stared at him while Xenohart frowned.

"Hey, man, you okay--?"

"Roxas?"

"Roxy, what's wrong?"

Riku stared as his friend, wondering what was causing him to react like that. "Well, in any case," Xenohart interrupted, smirking once more at Riku. "Roxas acting like this means you better watch out, baby brother. Especially because of your _job_."

Riku flinched, glaring at his older brother though Xenohart probably couldn't see because of his sunglasses. Xenohart brought up a hand as he waved in his usual way, long silver hair fluttering in the way that the girls in the classroom let out smitten sighs.

As always, his older brother left with a sweeping flourish. Xenohart loved big exits (and big entrances) and somehow kept his fan club at bay. Still, though, what bothered Riku the most was that Roxas had reacted to the news of the new transfer student, and obviously, Roxas knew something none of the others knew.

_Just what the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

_

12:15 pm.

Lunch in the cafeteria was always crowded, so Riku and his friends usually hung out to eat at the cherry blossom tree in the school's courtyard, eating their bentos together and catching up on little daily things that happened before lunch.

"Say, Roxy—" Kairi began, after everyone had gathered and had begun to eat.

Roxas looked up, staring at her, waiting for the inevitable question. Riku was curious, too, though Namine was fidgeting, as if she really wanted Kairi not to ask what it was she was about to ask. Axel, of course, was acting protective of his boyfriend.

Right. When had Axel and Roxas started going out? Oh well—

"Roxy, what was all that commotion about this morning? Do you know something about the new transfer student that's coming today?"

Roxas paled, and Axel tensed. It suddenly occurred to Riku that Axel, who had appeared rather calm that morning despite asking if Roxas had been all right. That mean Axel knew something was up too—which of course, meant that Axel also had some hidden information on the new student.

"Hey, guys, don't gang up on Roxas!" Axel defended, and glared at Kairi. "Look, all it is about the new kid is that he's Roxas's twin brother!"

The news was quite shocking—one, because none of the others even knew Roxas had a brother, two, because Kairi and Namine paled, and Riku was wondering what indeed was going on. Namine and Kairi looked at each other and then stared at Roxas intently.

"Roxas, is that true? Why didn't you hear about it before?"

"Roxy, please tell me Xenohart was lying! Honestly, does it have to be so fast!?"

Roxas shook his head, and then his four friends turned to stare at him. Riku raised an eyebrow, pretending to be uncaring about the whole thing.

"What?"

"…Nothing," Roxas answered. "Look, guys—it's probably because Xenohart is the school president and my own mother who… well, you know."

"Hold up a minute, guys—how come all of you knew that Roxas had a brother and I didn't?" Riku interrupted, feeling left out rather than pretending to not care about the entire situation.

"Well, Riku—" Kairi started, but Namine stopped her. "Riku, it was all before you came to Radiant Garden High. Don't worry too much about it."

"Yeah, man. Really," Axel backed her up.

"You guys, it's okay. We have to adjust," Roxas commented, looking at Riku pointedly. "It means things are going to get shaken up like crazy…"

"Yeah…"

Why did he get the feeling they were all keeping something from him? That meant that what his brother had been talking about actually had true meaning. Was Xenohart actually concerned about him?

_What the fuck?_

He couldn't wrap his mind around it, but apparently his _job_ had something to do with it, and that meant those recent dreams of his also had something to do with this new student.

"Seriously, this couldn't be worse timing!" Kairi groaned.

Namine nodded her agreement as Roxas let out a sigh. Axel wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders as he whispered calming words in the boy's ear.

Riku just finished eating his food, somewhat angry that he was kept in the dark, somewhat relieved, and stressed out all around.

He _really _needed some more sleep. Seriously.

* * *

End of Prologue.

_**A/N: **_So whatcha think? Reviews, building criticism, but NO FLAMES unless you really are just stupid and don't understand the meaning of what I said at the BEGINNING OF THE STORY. All righty, I look forward to everyone's comments!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sky Lights**_

_**By: **_Shini'chi Raine

_**A/N: **_Welcome back to "Sky Lights", everyone! Thank you for all the support and stuff; I'm glad to know people are interested in reading my fanfiction. ^_^ As always, I suggest giving many, many reviews! ^.^ Questions are welcome, and if you guys are really curious about any bits and pieces that might seem like they're missing, feel free to toss me a question. O= All right, read on! (Also, apologies for taking a long time to get this out—I'm about to finish up this semester, so I've been studying a lot!)

_**mochiusagi**_– XD I figured Riku's keyblade would be easy to guess, since it's "batwing-shaped"… But, to clarify, his current keyblade is Soul Eater. =3

_**WARNING!!**_ Contains SLASH a.k.a. YAOI. Don't like, don't read. I don't understand why those of you who hate SLASH tend to read these fanfictions only to flame people for it. It's stupid, if you ask me—I mean, we (those of us who write yaoi) DO warn you. ]x …'Course, this may be closer to SHOUNE-AI rather than YAOI but hey, who am I kidding? LOL.

_**Disclaimer: **_DO. NOT. OWN. Either the design or the characters or the game storyline. DO own the game to play it… lol. THIS plotline, however, is mine! So no suing me, 'kay? ;3 Read on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A soft bed with silky sheets covered him and his lover as he slowly woke from sleep. He tightened his hold on his lover, who soon opened blue, blue-colored eyes to smile brightly at him. He found himself tracing random circles along the brunette's back, who sighed against the nape of his neck. They cuddled a bit longer, and he found himself, for the first time, feeling content._

"_Mmmm… Riku?"_

"_What is it, ---?"_

"_I love you."_

_He smiled as he weaved his fingers through the brunette's soft, soft hair, knowing why he was now content. The brunette was his light—it was funny, he realized, how much he loved the brunette in return… what bothered his dreaming self was that he could never figure out the name of his lover. Why couldn't he remember?_

"_I love you, too, ---."_

_The brunette grinned, and then licked his earlobe, gaining a soft moan from him. He smirked at the implications the brunette was indicating, flipping the younger teen over as he put his arms on either side of his head._

"_Now we've established this, shall we continue our activities from the night before…?"_

"_Riku, you're such a per--!"_

_He silenced the brunette's light protest with a strong, passionate kiss, feeling his cock come to life as he felt his manhood rub lightly against his lover's own erect penis. If anything, it only turned him on more, and now he moved his hand to travel torturously slowly towards the blue-eyed boy's ever hardening nipples._

_The boy moaned as their tongues fought for dominance, but he was always seme; he knew innately he would be, and the boy beneath him to be uke. However, that didn't stop him from enjoying the uke position on occasion—however, right now he wished to be seme, and he refused to back down. _

_His hand having found the boy's hardened nipple, he pulled away from their deep kiss as he began to splay light kisses down the boy's chin to his neck to the nape until his mouth finally found the erect nipple. Grinning against it, he began to lick it and tease it, playing around with it with his tongue and from time to time nibbling upon it. _

_The boy would often wiggle and rub their cocks together as he did this, and Riku knew that he was doing a rather excellent job of turning the boy on, creating pleasure only he, Riku, could give to this deliciously sexy boy. He really needed to know this guy's name—_

_

* * *

  
The alarm clock's constant beeping shook him out of his dream, and Riku groaned as he realized he had, yet again, another __problem_. When would these dreams end? Perhaps they weren't even _dreams_; maybe they were memories of the past—somehow, he knew that the latter was the correct assumption. He slammed his hand down on his clock to shut its irritating beeping noise off, and up he got.

3:37 am.

Kami, would he ever get the proper amount of sleep!? Shaking his head, he once again went through his usual early morning routine, donning his usual dark outfit as he took hold of his blade. When this peculiar request was finished, he'd probably be running to be on time to school again; _this_ request came with a rather unusual client, but he took them as they came. Besides, the guy paid well.

4:02 am.

Time to work.

* * *

He chewed as quickly as he could on the piece of honey-slathered toast he'd grabbed when he'd finally come home from work, quickly changing into his school's uniform at a speed that was inhuman. He did an once-over on his sword before grabbing a brush to comb through his hair. Placing Soul Eater on its designated place, he grabbed his backpack as he quite literally ran out the door.

7:48 am.

Dammit, he was going to be _so_ late! Hopping on his bike as he adjusted his helmet, he revved the engine and took off, driving at a speed that was sure to get everyone, including himself, killed, but Riku didn't worry about that. For the time being, he just needed to get to school… get through the mob… and try to survive a gratefully normal day.

_Oh yeah, wasn't that new transfer student coming today?_

_

* * *

_

"RIKU!!!" Kairi called him over with a sing-song voice, grinning as she waved at him madly.

"Hurry up, hurry up!"

He grunted as another student slammed into him (another student rushing to get to class on time) and managed to weave through the crazy mass of excited students; apparently, the new transfer student was quite the looker.

…Joy.

It was all the school needed: another boy idol. Radiant Garden High had definitely gone off the deep end. What was with all this crazy gathering of good-looking guys anyway? There were so many fan girls here in this damn school (and fan _boys_) he was quite perturbed about why the school's principal was so…

Speaking of which…

"Have you guys managed to get a glimpse of the new guy?"

His group of friends all froze, and under different circumstances he would have smirked at them, but considering the question he'd ask, he frowned instead.

"Well?"

"Uh, well, Riku, you see—"

He growled as he narrowed his eyes at them. Of all of them, Roxas was the one who looked the most nervous—as well as being the most pale. Axel looked grumpier than usual, though Riku could tell he was trying to sooth his lover as best he could.

"Dammit, guys, tell me if you saw him or not! It was just a simple question!" he barked at them, getting angrier as they delayed answering him. Finally, Namine answered softly.

"We've seen him, Riku. But, it's best for _you_ not to see him at all…"

"Why?"

"It's in your best interest, little brother~"

Xenohart's voice cutting through their conversation startled him and he whipped around, hand clenching at a sword that was not currently with him.

"Xenohart."

"Riku, take care not to see him—after all, you're not _ready…"_ Xenohart's voice drifted on silently as he walked by, a smirk on his face and yet, a rarely seen emotion of concern in his eyes. What Riku couldn't figure out was why everyone was telling him to avoid seeing the new kid. Did that mean that those blanks in his memories from the past involved the new guy somehow? Was that why he was having those strange dreams recently? He'd never told anyone about his dreams about the beautiful brunette boy he was in love with; he knew for a fact he was in love with him, because he had never felt the same thing for anyone else his entire life.

He unclenched his fist as he sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "So, basically, how long am I suppose to, ah, _avoid_ this guy I've never seen or even know?"

"For as long as you can, Riku," came Roxas' quiet voice. Roxas was usually the cold, indifferent member of their little group, only showing emotion when he was with Axel, who was the quite literally Roxas' opposite in personality. Axel, being more outgoing and cheerful, was strangely subdued and staring off in space.

As for the twins Kairi and Namine, the two were being rather meticulous about the whole thing. They were whispering to each other just under their breaths, though Riku wouldn't be surprised if the two only had to mouth what they were saying and they'd understand. Frustrated, he glanced as his watch.

8:40 am.

Knowing the reason his friends had sat out here rather than in the auditorium where the main event was, Riku could only glower at them. The morning ceremony for the new transfer student was almost done, according to the time, which meant that classes would finally start, and the day could get a move on from this tension that was going through the air with him and his friends. Seriously, it was frustrating, irritating… everything else that was in the same category.

_There's the bell. Finally._

_

* * *

_

His eyes scanned the crowd relentlessly, not stopping until he'd double-checked, triple-checked, and quadruple-checked the crowd. No, _he_ wasn't here! That meant—ah, they were trying to hide _him_. But if they kept trying to "protect" _him_, nothing would come of it. He knew that _his _dreams were already starting, and that he _needed _to meet _him_!!! Why were they trying so hard to keep _him _away? If this kept going, _he_ would drown in darkness and despair. When he had finally tracked _him_ here at Radiant Garden High, it was all he could do not to strangle his twin brother from hiding this information from him. That his brother was going to the same school as _him_… He narrowed his eyes, knowing that his brother had probably managed to hide away everything with a lot of help from the twins and the annoying red-head.

Seriously, they didn't know the whole story!

He finally spotted silver hair and, at first, he almost jumped with joy, until he saw who it really was. Eyes wide, he managed to hide his gasp. No wonder they all thought he was the one who was wrong—_him! _Xenohart… Xenohart had probably brainwashed all of them. After all, he ruled this school. Great. Just, great. This was the last thing he needed…

Roxy shouldn't have… wait. Axel and Roxy used to be buddies with Xenohart until something had happened between them… as the school president finished his speech about how wonderful it was to have a transfer student for the first time in a long time and so on and so forth, he found himself being asked to step up and say a few words.

"Ah—sure. I'm sorry, I was a little distracted. The school is wonderful, Mr. Principal." He thanked the principal as he stepped up to the podium. He continued to scan the crowd, ever searching, before he took a deep breath.

"Hi, guys! I know, I know, the principal already said it: I'm the first transfer student in like forever, right? Well, guys… here I am! Dunno what else you guys would want from me, I'm pretty much like you: stuck here to study and get screamed at by teachers!"

The crowd of eager students laughed, just as he expected. Some of the teachers even looked amused, while others seemed slightly offended. He shrugged; it was the truth. As he stepped down from the podium, he glanced at his watch. The ceremony was just about over, meaning the school would be its regular schedule.

_Eh, there's the bell…_

He filed out of the auditorium with the rest of the students, already being bombarded by girls and guys, questions practically flying out of their mouths. He could only sigh as he took on the task of answering as many questions that he could. All he honestly wanted to do was to look through his schedule and begin, as he'd dubbed it, the "hunt". He needed to desperately find _him_… otherwise, things on _the other side_ would get _really_ bad that even he, _the Keyblade Master_, would even be hard put to keep things in an "orderly fashion", as an old friend of his would say.

_I hope school is over soon… I can't take this anymore…_

_

* * *

_

The day flew by rather quickly, and before he knew it, he was getting ready to head back home. Riku stretched as the bell rang for the last class to end, waving nonchalantly at his friends as he stepped outside the classroom. Of course, the last thing Riku was expecting was to see the transfer student, not to mention he needed to get home and get changed to get to his job.

But, well, even if he tried, Riku probably wouldn't have been able to avoid meeting the transfer student; it was bound to happen at some point, anyway, right? Well, when his settled and took in the transfer student—for Riku just _knew_ it was the transfer student, mainly because of his uncanny resemblance to Roxas—he couldn't help but stare.

No, this was impossible.

It… couldn't be, could it!?

The transfer student smiled brightly, that familiar smile that he saw only in his dreams… this guy was supposed to be only _in his dreams_. The name… his name… It was on the tip of his tongue. He knew this guy's name. Had always known it, but had always denied knowing that he'd known it, so when he dreamed, he pretended to never remember.

"…_Riku_. I finally found you."

"…_Sora_…"

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

_**A/N**_: Okay, slightly shorter than I wanted it, but I figured I should get this out there anyways, since I'm sure you guys were on the edge of your seats holding your breath and waiting for… ah, what the heck. Well, anyways, merry early Christmas! This was for you guys before my finals came up. Eeek! x;;


	3. Extra Chapter: Brothers Together

_**Sky Lights**_

_**By: **_Shini'chi Raine

_**A/N**_: [scream] FINALS. Absolutely. Hate. Them. RAWR. In any case, I took a break to write this extra chapter that is not actually chapter 2. It's just a funny [little?] extra I thought I'd throw in about what Xenohart does during his day… sorta. Something that I felt would be humorous if slightly twisted but also explain a little bit more of the mystery that's going on. Ha! I'm not good at writing mysteries, but hopefully I'm catching people's attention here. XD Time to look at Riku's and Xenohart's pasts! …Sorta.

_**WARNING!!**_ Contains SLASH a.k.a. YAOI. Don't like, don't read. I don't understand why those of you who hate SLASH tend to read these fanfictions only to flame people for it. It's stupid, if you ask me—I mean, we (those of us who write yaoi) DO warn you. ]x …'Course, this may be closer to SHOUNE-AI rather than YAOI but hey, who am I kidding? LOL.

_**Disclaimer: **_DO. NOT. OWN. Either the design or the characters or the game storyline. DO own the game to play it… lol. THIS plotline, however, is mine! So no suing me, 'kay? ;3 Read on.

* * *

**Extra Chapter: Brothers Together**

Xenohart smirked when he saw the brunette appear on stage, knowing he'd surprised the little brat by being here in this school. Roxas did a good job… Speaking of little brats, it reminded him of Riku when he was just a toddler. He remembered the first time he was first introduced to his baby brother. It was probably one of the few memories he had when Riku was still cute and always tripped and toddled and looked up to him. His mind began to wander as the principal prattled on; that principal, always a chatter box. But oh, those were the days…

* * *

"_Xenohart! Xenohart, where are you?" His mother's voice called up to him as he lounged about in his room, reading a book of sorts, a book he couldn't remember the title of. What did his mother want this time? He, a 9-year-old genius, didn't want or need any of his mother's insane ideas of—_

"_**Xenohart!**__ Get your butt down here this instant, young man, or you won't be getting any cake tonight!" He grumbled as he closed his book, marking his page. Of course, he forgot: his mother knew his weakness. Why did mothers know everything!? It wasn't fair! _He_ was a genius, and knew plenty of things, but his mother—his mother was different; it was as if she had psychic abilities to be able to know if he was hiding, or if he wasn't home and somewhere else…_

_He got off his bed as he made his way downstairs, peering into the living room, a place he knew his mother would be instinctively. Whenever she was angry with him, or at least wanted to tell him something important, she was always in that room. _

"_Mother, I'm here."_

_He received his mother's kind smile, a smile that he treasured. His mother was so beautiful when she smiled like that, and he knew now why his father loved his mother so much. He loved her too._

"_Xenohart, there you are. I wanted to introduce you to someone! Your father and I adopted him from the orphanage down the street, the one that's closing down, you know, in a few months if they don't get enough money for the shelter. _

_Xenohart, this is your new little brother! Riku, c'mon sweetie, no more hiding."_

_And that was how he first met his 6-year-old brother, with far too big innocent green eyes, clinging to his mother's leg. Riku certainly looked like an orphan: his hair was dirty, hardly if ever washed; his clothes, ragged and torn; his whole look was dirtied. But, there was something about Riku that drew Xenohart, and he found himself smiling gently._

"_Hello, Riku."_

_Riku, still clinging to his mother's leg, hid his head shyly, though an eye still peeked out to stare at him curiously. His mother clapped her hands together cheerfully._

"_Right! Xenohart, look after your new brother well. You're the big brother now, so Riku will be watching you and learning from you."_

_He nodded, and then offered his hand out to Riku. _

"_Don't be scared; I won't hurt you. I'm your big brother now."_

_Riku finally let go of his mother, reaching out with a small hand. The entire time, he never said a single word._

"_I'm going to teach you lots of things, Riku…"_

_

* * *

_

The brunette's clear voice rang through the air, distracting him slightly. He frowned, glaring at the one who had stolen his brother from him. Riku was never the same after he met that annoying pest of a brat. His little brother that had listened and obeyed his every word, who had admired him so, was no more. Well, that was fine; he'd managed to manipulate the brat's twin brother into hiding his brother's existence after _the incident_. However, that brat was more resourceful than he thought. Bah.

"Hi, guys! I know, I know, the principal already said it: I'm the first transfer student in like forever, right? Well, guys… here I am! Dunno what else you guys would want from me, I'm pretty much like you: stuck here to study and get screamed at by teachers!"

Tch, hyperactive little brat. If it wasn't for him, Riku will still be his to control…

* * *

_When he was about 13 and Riku was 10, that was around the time he first realized that Riku had found another friend. He didn't know how long Riku had known this friend, just that Riku spent a lot of his free time playing with him. Despite Riku always being home on time, and always following him around when there wasn't much else to do, it occurred to him that as the years passed, Riku began to spend less time at home with him and his family, and more time outside, always hanging out with a few friends he'd never met or even seen._

_Curious, he decided to follow Riku the next time he decided to go out. Riku was excellent with his studies, and never caused trouble, so Xenohart had never noticed. However, his mother, as always, seemed to know what was going on, and just kept encouraging Riku to go out more. It was around the time he realized that Riku was getting to the age where he might notice girls…_

_Of course, he never expected Riku to like guys—until he quite accidentally, for the first time, stumbled upon a scene he should never had witnessed. Riku was kissing _that brat_, who had transformed his adorable little brother into… into something he just never expected. _

_Though, that little _brat_ also emitted something he knew would attract just about anyone to him like flies… but not him. He would hide away his brother; he would take him away for good. He would forever hold Riku in his arms, protecting him, keeping him from doing dangerous things. After all, he was the older brother. Older brothers looked out for their younger siblings, and this was something dangerous, and bad, for his cute baby brother._

_Riku would never know what hit him._

_

* * *

_

And yet, he knew that, despite the years that passed, Riku was suffering more than he let on. He had suffered so harshly he'd completely forgotten about that brat… of course, when the dreams started up, he knew it was coming. But, he would never let Riku get lost in that world… that world that had no place for him, that world that had hearts, and light. Riku wasn't going to be a part of that world; he refused to let his brother leave him!

His best friend tapped him on the shoulder, once again relieving him of his dark thoughts.

"Xenohart, do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"You know what to do, Saix. Even if they meet up, even if he regains his memories, don't let them be together for too long. It's dangerous. Especially for us."

"Sure, Xenohart."

His blue-haired friend slipped through the crowd of excited students, his specialty in maneuvering around things always a thing of intrigue for Xenohart.

But no matter. He would protect his baby brother. Riku's job was to kill those spies and traitors that appeared through his group. He felt bad that he was causing Riku to lose sleep, but he knew that he couldn't allow anyone not close to him to know what he was planning. Roxas and Axel had betrayed him, but he couldn't kill them.

Especially Roxas.

If he killed Roxas, his twin would know instantly.

So he was forced to leave Roxas be, along with Axel, who had a strong connection with Roxas. Tch, annoying brats… they always hogged Riku's attention. But Riku hated him now, and while he knew the source of that hate, Riku didn't remember… of course, if he met up with _that brat_, he'd remember.

"Xenohart, this is bad."

Saix had appeared next to him, surprising him slightly, but he managed to hide it.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that Riku… remembers."

"No!"

* * *

End of Extra Chapter.

_**A/N**_: Okay, so maybe it wasn't humorous, but hey, I just had this inspiration to write it, so here we are! In any case, chapter 2 will be up sometime this month… but it'll have to be after finals… then again, I'm pretty busy this month, so I actually don't know how soon I can get it uploaded… not to mention what to write… ahahahaha. Well, review, review, review! Your comments keep me going, you know!


End file.
